1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal, which provides a diary function or can perform various functions using information obtained when capturing an image using a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal is a mobile device configured to be portable and equipped with one or more of a voice and video call function, an information input/output function, and a data storage function.
Recently, as the functions of the mobile terminal are diversified with the diffusion of smart devices, such as smart phones, the mobile terminal is equipped with complicated functions, such as the photographing of photos or moving images, the playing of music or moving image files, gaming, and the reception of broadcasting, and is evolved into a complex multimedia player.